


Dear Ms. Grant

by weeping_angel75



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emails, F/F, Manhunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel75/pseuds/weeping_angel75
Summary: "Dear Miss Grant, I've been your assistant for a shockingly long time, but I've never told you how I really feel about you..."I don't think I was the only one who thought this would go a bit differently.This is what might have happened if I was right....





	1. Love and Feminism

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my first SuperCat fic!  
> (dun dun dun)  
> So, while watching Manhunter, my sister and I saw Siobhan writing that email to Cat, and we BOTH totally thought that Siobhan was saying something a bit...gayer...than what she ended up writing. So I decided, "What the hell? Why not write it the way it should have been written? With romantic drama and gayness! And SuperCat!"  
> So that's what this is. 
> 
> This first chapter consists of two emails. The first was written by Siobhan, but sent from Kara's email to Cat. The second email was sent by Kara to Cat the following morning.
> 
> Warning: Proceed with caution. This fic was written by a sleepy, comma-happy teenager who has written three (3) fanfictions in her life. May contain: Grammatical errors; excessive use of commas, italics, and fragments; caffeinated beverages; sleep deprivation; and an overly detailed explanation of the definition of the word feminism.

**Dear Ms. Grant,**

**I’ve been your assistant for a shockingly long time, but I’ve never let you know how I really feel about you...**

Sioban smirked as she typed. ‘ _Cat will have her fired or, at the very least, transferred the minute she reads this.’_

**You see, I’ve been by your side almost constantly for quite a while now, and I haven’t been able to help the attachment that I’ve started to feel. You’ve become someone very important to me, and I can’t hold back anymore. I relish every moment I spend with you. The moment I see you step off that elevator, my morning truly begins. I get a burst of energy each day from the shock of electricity I feel when our hands brush as I hand you your latte.  Even the way you say my name, wrong though it may be, gets my heart racing, and I feel like it might never stop. I am ridiculously, hopelessly, stupidly in love with you, Cat. I don’t know if you could ever feel the same, but I can’t keep it to myself. You’re the smartest, most beautiful, most perfect woman I’ve ever come to know, and I love every single thing about you. I could spend hours going into detail about every single one of those things, but I think you already know. Your self-confidence is another thing I love about you. You’re fabulous and you know it. I however, do not possess your incredible self-esteem, so please, please tell me how you feel. I can’t stand not knowing. If you feel the same, then let’s make a change to our relationship. We can start something new. Something wonderful.**

**With all my love,**

**_Kara Danvers_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**Dear Ms. Grant,**

**I was reviewing the article that Mr. Parman turned in yesterday on the protest from earlier this week, and I did some editing. I attached it to this email, but I wanted to point out two things in particular that bothered me. I believe you’ll agree with me, but please let me know what you think.**

**In the third paragraph, he refers to the protestors who initiated the violence as “vengeful, angry feminists trying to assert their superiority over men.”**

**First of all, this is clearly a biased statement. He hasn’t even spoken to those women yet, as they’re still locked up at the police station. So there’s no way he could have an accurate, objective idea of their motivation.**

**Second, he used the word “feminist.” If they truly believe that men are inferior, then they are not, by definition, feminists; they are** **misandrists. This is an example of one reason people are so misinformed about feminism. People like Mr. Parman use the word when describing radicals and misandrists, and it gives a bad connotation to the word in people’s minds because they hear “feminists” and immediately think of people like the women who started the riot on Monday.**

 **I think these things need to be addressed in your next meeting with the writers. They apparently need _another_ reminder about bias in their pieces, and I think they could all benefit from hearing your patented definition of feminism:** **“the advocacy of women's rights on the basis of the equality of the sexes.”**

**Thank you for your consideration. I hope my other edits are satisfactory.**

**_Kara Danvers_ **


	2. Cat's Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat responds to the email she got from "Kara".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.  
> It's just one email this time, so it's pretty short, but the others should be longer.  
> This is Cat's response to the email that Siobhan wrote.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Kara,**

**I think that first, I should make it very clear that I feel the same as you. I am so glad that you told me. If you hadn’t stepped up and made the first move, I would have just let everything go unsaid. In fact, I’m still not sure there’s really anything we can do about this issue, considering your age and inexperience, not to mention your position in the company. That’s not to say that you are naive or unintelligent. I think that you are brilliant and wonderful, but people will see it differently. I am your boss, and they will drag _both_ of our names through the mud if I take your advice and make a change. **

**Despite all of this, the things you said are very important to me, and, however many problems it may cause for us, I do want to try to make this work. When you are in my position, you have to compromise between your personal feeling and desires, and what’s best for your company. I often have to sacrifice my own personal desires for the sake of professionalism.**

**Taking all this into consideration, please decide if you want to pursue this further. If you do, meet me on the balcony at 4:30. We can talk.**

**I’m surprised by the bravery you displayed by acting upon your feelings the way you did. You didn’t have to confront me about it, but you chose to take the risk. I appreciate that, Kara.**

**I hope to see you at 4:30. This seems to be very important to both of us, so I hope we can find a way to make it work.**

**_Cat Grant_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Cat wasn't too OoC. To be fair though, to her, the email is pretty out of character for Kara.  
> Comments are great! Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Bye


	3. That's Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's internal monologue as she mulls over Cat's email and how out of character it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this later than I meant to. Sorry. I was out of town most of the day and then I had a choir thing, so...  
> Here ya go.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Kara stared at her computer. There was something really strange about Cat’s response to her email detailing her concerns about Parman’s article. From the very first word, Kara knew something was off. Cat had used Kara’s real name. Not once in almost three years of employment had Cat even attempted to use her given name. It was always Keira. Occasionally Karla or Kerah, but never, ever Kara.

Kara wasn’t stupid or blind. She knew it was simply a power move. Cat needed to remind people that they were beneath her. At least until they proved themselves worthy of her recognition. Though, at this point, Kara thought (hoped) that she had managed to earn some level of respect from Cat, and that it was mostly habitual at this point to continue using her “nickname.”

From there it only got stranger.

Why in the world would Cat need Kara to be the one to point out the flaws in this piece? She had known that Cat would see the biased writing in her sleep. The only reason she had addressed it at _all_ was to show Cat that _she_ could identify the mistakes.  She wasn’t certain if Cat would want to address the feminism thing, even if she _did_ agree with her. It’s almost pointless at this point, seeing as so many people already saw feminists as man-hating misandrists.

But if Cat thought it was worth addressing, then why was she hesitating? Kara had known Cat for years, and she had never known Cat to hesitate about anything. Cat was a woman who knew what she wanted and got it. Or had someone fetch it for her. And what did Kara’s job have to do with it? Sure, she had pointed it out to Cat, and Kara wasn’t an editor, but Cat would have made the same decision with or without Kara’s suggestion.  It made no sense.

But then, since when does Cat Grant, Queen of all Media have to make sense? She had reasons for everything she did, and they were always brilliant and calculative, but that didn’t mean they had to make sense to Kara.

Kara tried not to think about the other strange aspects of the email.

_All those compliments_.

Yes, Cat had complimented her work before, sparingly. But she always either hid it in a twisted sentence that was half-insulting, or immediately tacked on some rationalization.

But.

She had called her _wonderful._

_Brilliant._

She said she was brave for confronting her. (Through email, but whatever. Semantics.)

There was no reason for Cat to have said any of those things. It was __unexpected and out of character. It was downright _concerning._

_‘It doesn’t mean anything, Kara. Stop letting your stupid crush get the best of you. You’re better than that.’_

So what if Cat complimented her work? It doesn't mean anything beyond the fact that Cat is coming to appreciate all the effort Kara puts into her job. Cat was just in a good mood and Kara _did_ do a thorough job editing that piece. That’s all.

_’I’ll get answers at 4:30’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great; constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Be sure to check back tomorrow for a new chapter!  
> I'm going to bed.


	4. Cat Paces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat ponders the consequences of a relationship with Kara as she waits on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I'm so excited for you guys to read the rest of this fic!   
> I hope you enjoy!

Cat paced on the balcony. What the hell was wrong with her? She was _nervous._ Catherine Jane Grant doesn’t _get_ nervous. But she was. She was anxious, wondering if Kara would show up. When she had seen Kara's email, she had read it through three times to make sure it was real. It had come as a shock to her. She had known Kara had a bit of a crush on her. Who didn’t? But for her to actually _tell Cat?_  It had been a bit rambly, slightly scatterbrained, but that was who Kara was. And Cat loved that about her. God, there wasn’t much Cat _didn’t_ love about her.

Yes, yes, she was a cliché. Falling in love with her assistant. She could practically _smell_ her mother’s disgust at such a notion.

Actually, scratch that.

She was a _double cliché._ Falling in love with her assistant, and falling in love with a superhero.

Because she was Cat Grant. Winner of thirteen prizes for investigative journalism. Of _course_ she knew Kara was Supergirl. That girl was not subtle.

But really, clichés are clichés for a reason, right? Who could blame her for falling for that sweet, shining disposition? Not to mention that _body._ God. Kara could hide it under cardigans and button ups, but her supersuit did _nothing_ to hide that form.

Cat didn’t open her heart easily. She certainly didn’t trust easily. But Kara seemed determined to be the exception in all things.

Cat did have some concerns obviously. The media would be ruthless when it came to this relationship, but Cat wasn’t called the Queen for nothing. She would keep it under control.

The board of directors would definitely be an issue, but there was no company policy that specifically prohibited relationships within the workplace.

There was the age difference, but Kara, quite frankly, was an _alien._ And she didn’t seem to mind Cat’s age. She was the first one to admit her attraction after all.

Carter was obviously the most important obstacle, but he knew that Cat had dated women before, and he didn’t usually have a problem with her seeing someone. And he seemed to like Kara. Cat had eventually allowed Kara to watch over him a few more times since the train incident, and they got along well. Kara, of course, loved children, and seemed to especially like Carter.

It seemed like each of her main fears could be mostly eliminated. All that had to happen now was for Kara to show up and for them to talk.

“Um. Miss Grant?”

And there she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I promise you'll get to see them finally talk in person in the next chapter. There are only two left.   
> I'm working on another fic after this one. It will probably be longer. It's a Matilda AU...ish. Starring Carter as Matilda(ish), Kara as Ms. Honey(ish), General Non as the Trunchbull(ish), and much much more. I THINK it will be SuperCat. I'm not 100% settled on that though. I don't know how soon I'll start posting chapters of that, but I'll keep you updated on it. I would love to start posting it soon, but I need to decide where exactly the plot is going and stuff. Outlining! Whoohoo. I don't even know if anyone reads these things, or if you gave up halfway through or what, but I think I'm done rambling now.   
> Goodnight guys!


	5. 4:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Cat on the Balcony for a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat can FINALLY talk. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cat turned as Kara stepped out on the balcony.

“You wanted to see me?”

Cat smiled. “Yes, Kara. Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Ms. Grant,” said Kara, fidgeting with her glasses.

“Why don’t we take a seat?” Cat said, gesturing to the couch. “It seems we have a lot to discuss.”

Kara nodded and sat. Cat picked her glass up off the edge of the balcony and sat next to Kara. **Right** next to Kara. Closer than she would ever normally sit.

Kara shifted a bit, trying to make a little space. “So, about the email I sent you, I’m sorry if I over stepped in suggesting what I did. I know it’s really not my place as your assistant, but it seemed like something that you would care about.”

Cat grabbed Kara’s wringing hands with one of her own. “Kara, it’s okay. In many cases, it would be….inappropriate, but I don’t mind at all. I was actually really excited when I read your email. I had no idea you had noticed how I felt though. How did you know I would want this?”

“Well, I couldn’t be entirely certain, but you have made it pretty clear how you stand on the subject.”

Cat frowned in confusion. “Kara, I never said a word. You couldn’t possibly have known how I felt about you.”

“What are you talking about? You’ve written dozens of articles about your views on feminism! You even started writing a book at one point! I know you never finished it but-“

Cat stood up and started speaking at the exact moment that Kara cut herself off.

“Feminism? What the hell are you talking about? I’m talking about the email you sent me last night!”

Kara got up and stepped toward her boss.

“Felt about _me?_ I-“

Kara stopped for a moment.

“I didn’t—Cat, I didn’t send you an email last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys! And I might write an epilogue. I'm thinking about it. I have an idea for one.  
> I hope you liked this chapter.   
> Comments are awesome! Constructive criticism is great.  
> Thanks for reading


	6. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat finally manage to communicate effectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter!  
> Almost.  
> I DID decide to write the epilogue, which I have to say, I really like. So look for that tomorrow. (Or maybe tonight. I get impatient sometimes.)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did.

_“Cat, I didn’t send you an email last night.”_

The two women stood there, frozen for a minute.

“You— you didn’t?”

Kara shook her head. "I emailed you this morning."

Cat closed her eyes and breathed out slowly as Kara pulled her phone out.

Kara opened her email and tapped on the **Sent** box. Cat opened her eyes and watched Kara’s face go through a multitude of emotions before she stopped scrolling and looked up. She studied Cat’s face for a moment before looking back down at her phone and tapping a few more times.

After another long moment of silence, during which Kara alternated between scrolling on her phone and staring, dumbfounded, at Cat, Kara held the phone up to Cat.

“You sent this email? To me?” Kara asked.

Cat nodded weakly.

Kara mimicked the motion and then turned back to her phone. Tapping a couple times, she held the phone back up.

“In response to _this_ email? That you thought _I_ sent?”

Cat let out a shuddering, shaky breath.

And nodded again.

“Cat, I-“

“Kara, you can move to any floor you want. You can have whatever job you want that’s available. If that isn’t good enough, I will write you a letter of recommendation. That’s enough to get you into anywhere you want to go. I am— so sorry. I clearly crossed a-a _plenitude_ of boundaries, and that is unforgivable. I wish I could—“

“You mean it?” Kara interrupted, tears in her eyes.

“Kara, of course. I would never force you to continue working under me after...this. I swear, wherever you want to go, I will do my best to help you get there.”

Kara grabbed Cat’s hands from where they were flailing in the air.

“Did you mean what you said in the _email?_  Are you really as ridiculously, hopelessly, stupidly in love with me as I am with you?”

Cat’s mouth dropped open just the slightest bit.

“Oh.”

Cat nodded for a third time, feeling light-headed as she tried to catch her breath.

The corners of Kara’s mouth twitched up in a tiny smile and she stepped forward boldly as she spoke, still holding Cat’s hands in her own.

“Cat, I didn’t write that email, but there wasn’t a word in it that wasn’t the truth. Whoever wrote it, and I have my suspicions, as I’m sure you do as well, they were **Spot. On.**

“I know you have concerns about this: your job, our ages, Carter, the media, et. cetera, et. cetera, but Cat…I do love you, and I really want this— us— to work.”

Cat opened her mouth a few times, trying to find words, _any words,_ that could somehow express what she was thinking, but, realizing that there were none, she put her mouth to much better use:

Kissing the living daylights out of her assistant.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy. I know. That last line. I almost changed it, but my sister convinced me to keep it, so blame her.   
> Thank you guys so much for reading.  
>  Again, I have written an epilogue which will be up either today or tomorrow.  
>  I really enjoyed writing this, and your comments and kudos are really encouraging!   
> I'll hopefully start posting chapters of my next fic soon. I'm excited about it.  
> Bye guys!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara's engagement party. Kara has an interesting conversation with an old......'friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I wrote an epilogue. Honestly, I think this might be my favorite part of the whole story. But that's just me.  
> This takes place around two years after the rest of the story at Cat and Kara's engagement party. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

“—and Carter comes _running_ in with the ring, shouting, ‘KARA WAIT!!! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!!!’” Cat said to Clark, her words nearly drowned out by their laughter.

Kara just grinned sheepishly, turning pink. “I had a lot on my mind. I forgot one detail.”

Cat put her hand on her fiancée’s arm. “Kara. darling. You literally forgot your entire speech and just started rambling in Kryptonese.”

“Whatever,” Kara mumbled. “Next time, you try remembering the most important words of your entire life right after saving the world from four highly dangerous and destructive aliens.”

Cat shook her head slightly in amusement. “Sure thing, darling.”

Kara suddenly stopped her pouting and tilted her head in a motion so familiar that Cat knew automatically that she was using her superhearing and was instantly on alert.

“Is someone in trouble?” she asked, concerned.

Kara’s focus returned to her immediate surroundings and she shook her head. “No. I just heard someone’s voice. Someone that I really need to speak to.” She turned to her cousin. “If you’ll excuse me, Clark.” She kissed Cat briefly and speed-walked toward the voice she had heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took her only a few minutes to locate her target, who started fidgeting nervously when she saw her.

“Kara. Er, I suppose congratulations are in order.”

“Siobhan.” Kara greeted, not unkindly, but calculating, like she was deciding how exactly she wanted to handle this conversation.

“I-uh-wasn’t expecting you to come.” Kara said eventually.

“I wasn’t expecting an invitation,” Siobhan retorted. “Not after the way Ms. Grant and I….parted ways.”

Kara winced. “She was really severe that day wasn’t she? Funny, really. She was so _angry_ at you for trying to get me fired.”

“Yeah, well I can hardly blame her. What I did was underhanded and petty.” Siobhan said with a genuinely remorseful expression.

“Be that as it may, she and I are both in your debt because of it. We wouldn’t be together now if it weren’t for that email.” Kara said with a grin.

“No way. Seriously?”

Kara nodded. “Seriously.” She paused, searching for the words. “What you did—you did it for the wrong reasons. Awful reasons. I won’t sugarcoat it. But it resulted in something good. So I have you to thank. For Cat, for Carter. I can only imagine how different my life would be right now if you hadn’t sent that email.”

Siobhan was dumbfounded. “Are you a frigging superhero or something? No one is that kind or forgiving.”

Kara chuckled. “I have lost a lot of good things in my life. I work really hard to see the good in people. It helps me feels less like I’ve lost everything. Like not _everything_ good is gone.”

Siobhan watched Kara turn her head slightly in an odd motion. Like she was listening to birds or something.

She looked back at Siobhan a second later. “It was really good to talk to you Siobhan. I should probably go find Cat, but I hope you enjoy the party. I’ll see you later.”

Siobhan smiled a bit. “It was surprisingly good to see you, Kara. I’ll catch you later.”

Kara left with one last grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat was waiting with her arms crossed.

“Really, Kara? The person you _had_ to talk to? What could you have possibly had to discuss with _Sharon_?”

Kara handed her the drink she had picked up on her way over after hearing Cat calling her. “First of all, I know you know her name is _Siobhan_. Second, I was just thanking her.”

Cat shook her head. This was the same thing they had debated about that first night together. Kara had insisted that Cat didn’t need to fire Siobhan. _‘She’s an excellent worker, and even though she had bad intentions, it really did work it out for the best.’_ Cat had argued that she couldn’t trust her not to pull something like this again, and besides, she really didn’t need two assistant anyway. Plus, this way she got the pleasure of watching the light die from the eyes of Assistant Number One as she felt her entire future crumble into dust.

“You have far too much faith in people, dear.” She set glass down and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “It’s one of your only flaws,” she said as they started to sway to the music.

Kara smiled and held Cat in her arms, humming softly.

“It’s also one of your favorite things about me.”

Cat didn’t deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> I'm not sure what else to say except that I do have plans to write a one-shot in this same universe. (Think back to the very beginning of this chapter, and you can probably guess what I'm gonna write about.)  
> And I'm still working on my Matilda AU. It's gonna be a bit more complicated to plot out everything than I thought, so it will probably be a while before I start posting chapters of that. I have started writing a couple different parts of it, though and I think it's gonna be a really fun one. If you have any comments or suggestions concerning that fic, I would LOVE to hear them! Thank you guys again for reading this story!  
> Byee

**Author's Note:**

> ...can't say I didn't warn ya.
> 
> I'm pretty happy with the way this fic turned out. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Shout-out to Where_is_my_10_15, my sister, for betaing this fic. 
> 
> I'm gonna try to post one chapter every day. There are six chapters.  
> Thanks for reading! Comments are encouraging!


End file.
